Serenity's Melody: An Ouran fic
by Flygonrulz
Summary: Ouran fic with Tamaki x Haruhi TamaHaru , Kyoya x OC and Mori x OC. Summary is a surprise-find out by reading! But it has international superstars and lots of fluff in it!


OPERATION: SCHOOLGIRL-An Ouran Fanfic

Chapter One

Serenity

A girl with long black hair stepped out of a black limousine into the blazing sunshine. Her cat-like emerald eyes shone in the sunlight as if they were actual jewels, and her pale face was lit up in a happy expression. She was quite small, and was wearing the Ouran girls' uniform, consisting of a yellow dress and black shoes. She had a radiance to her of beauty, hope and kindness that warmed even the coldest heart.

'Wow, so this is really Ouran High School,' She said, watching the people go by in little groups of boys in lilac and ebony uniforms and the girls in uniforms of yellow dresses, in which she was wearing one. However, she had gotten it two sizes too small, and so it was very tight on her and showed her curvy figure well. A man in black attire stepped out of a front door and rushed to the trunk of the car, unloading the bags the girl had taken. When she realized this, she rushed over to help the elderly man with this chore. 'Yoshi! You shouldn't do this on your own!' She said to him as he clutched his back in agony. Rubbing it slightly, she reached into the back of the car and pulled out an ice pack, pushing it gently to his back.

'Lady Serenity, you are a jewel,' He said. She beamed and took half of her bags and he the other. The trunk closed and the car drove away with Yoshi and Serenity walked down the pavement to the front building of the Ouran High school. 'Remember, Serenity,' Yoshi said in a low whisper. 'That although I will be here for you, you must keep in mind that you are posing as Sakura Black, and you must not take off your wig or contacts in the presence of other people, unless you completely trust them. Your identity ,ust be kept a secret while you are at this school: you wouldn't want to be mobbed by fans every day.' He said, opening the glass front door with his spare hand.

They were plunged into a large, air-conditioned room with a receptionist behind the counter reading a thick book. Her shoulder length dark blonde hair was held in a high ponytail, with a few parts hanging out, and she wore black rimmed, thin glasses and a short, tight V necked and strapped dress. She looked over to them and beamed.

'You must be Serenity Featherthrow. I'm a huge fan of your music by the way!' She laughed, marking the book with a black bookmark and putting it to the side, wheeling her chair around to an expensive-looking computer. 'You'll be in room 29B, next to two wonderful boys named Mori and Hunni. They're members of the Host Club, which you'll probably find out about later. Yoshi, you will be staying in 42F, which is a while away from Serenity's room. Serenity, Mori and Hunni, who are your two next door neighbors have come to show you your room, while Yoshi, Thomas will be showing you yours.' She said, pressing a small amber button. Two doors opened and on one side, a large boy with brown hair answered, while on Serenity's side it was much more interesting.

Stood there was a little boy in the lilac and black suit that was the boys uniform, with blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a happy expression, with a large pink bunny in hand. With him was a boy with spiky black hair who was about twice the boy's height and who Serenity only went to two thirds of his body. Serenity waved goodbye to Yoshi, who along with her got handed her class schedule.

'You must be Sakura!' The little blonde boy grinned, running up to Serenity, who for a moment forgot who she was meant to be. She smiled at him. 'I'm Mitsukuni, but call me Hunni. I'm a senior, if you're wondering.' He said to a shocked Serenity.

'Mitsukuni,' The other boy said, walking over. 'Calm down.'

'But I love new girls! They can come to the club and be my friend!' He chirped, energetically.

'Mitsukuni eats a lot of cake, which is where he gets all his energy from,' He said, gripping Serenity's outstretched hand into a firm yet gentle handshake. 'I'm Takashi, but call me Mori-everyone does.' He said, smiling slightly.

'Well, I'm Sakura. I'm 16 and It looks like I'm your neighbor!' She said, grinning. Mori released the handshake and they begun walking top their rooms, with Mori carrying most of Serenity's ("Sakura's") bags, for no other reason than "You can't carry them all by yourself, and I'm pretty strong". Hunni was perched on his shoulders, and talking to Serenity.

'So where do you come from, Sakura?' He asked.

'Oh, I come from America, but I've been living in Tokyo recently. It's very interesting there: very busy, but it has great food and lots of sweet things!' She exclaimed, her eyes lighting up.

'You like sweet things too?' Hunni asked, with his eyes growing wide and shiny.

'Yes! I love everything sweet, apart from liquorice. It's disgusting.' She said, sticking her tongue out and pulling a face.

'Me too! In hate them! What's your favorite sweet, Saku-chan?'

'Chocolate! Anything chocolate!'

'Wow, we like all the same sweets!' Hunni said, grinning. Mori smiled down at Sakura and noticed something: a gold strand coming from her black hair. Strange. She caught his gaze and looked up at him with her shimmering green orbs. He was so distracted by them that he walked straight into a bench, and toppled over, Hunni saving himself quickly.

'Oh no! Mori, are you okay?' Sakura said, quickly rushing over to where he was, face first on the floor. He looked up at her.

'I'm okay…' He said, standing up…and then nearly falling down again. He cried out in pain. 'Oh god…my knee!' He said, wincing. His eyes were closed, but he opened them again when he felt something around his waist. Sakura was gently steadying him.

'Okay, it's probably just a knock but try not to walk on that leg and put your weight on me, okay?' She said, her eyes full of worry and concern.

'I'll crush you, though.' Mori said, worried about the small girl.

'It'll be fine, now walk.' She said, starting to walk herself. He had no choice to do what she said.

'Takashi, are you okay?' Hunni asked, worriedly. He was next to Serenity and his brown eyes had immense sadness in them.

'I'll be fine, Mitsukuni.' He said, smiling at him.

'I have no idea what you were looking at but you sure were distracted…' Serenity said. Mori turned a faint shade of pink, as she was the thing he was distracted at, resulting in his knee being hurt.

'Takashi, do you think you'll be okay for club duties?' Hunni asked.

'Club duties?' Serenity inquired.

'I'll be fine for them. And Sakura, seeing as you're new and you don't know your way, maybe Mitsukuni and I can show you around and then bring you to the club after school.'

'Sure, beats being on my own all day, right?' She said, grinning and looking up at Mori once more, captivated in his dark gray eyes. They showed compassion, but a dark side, and that he was very mysterious. She kept on walking however and he started to get more relaxed. She went out of his gaze, noticing they were at the top of the stairs when he suddenly missed a step and all his weight went onto her, causing her to trip over the final step and fall.

After the impact, she looked up to see a shocked Mori and Hunni.

'Hey, what's the matter, you two?' She asked. She then froze: there was her bl;ack wig…halfway across the floor. 'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!' She yelled, rushing over and swiftly covering her hair with it.

'Saku-chaa…your hair…' Hunni said. He then looked sad when he heard a loud sob.

'No one was supposed to find out…' She said, looking at them. She took the wig off, and then her contacts, revealing her natural cerulean coloured eyes, with crystal-like teardrops handing from her eyelashes. Underneath her wig, her hair was an unmistakable shade of literal gold, all together meaning…

'You're Serenity Featherthrow…' Mori and Hunni said at the same time, in shock.

End Chapter One

Oki doki, that was chapter one. What do you think then? Anyway, before you stop reading, you really should be asking this:

"Who the fudge is Serenity Featherthrow???"

Well, the big deal with Serenity is:

She is a huge international superstar

She is a very famous singer

She is now a student at Ouran?!?

Yes, so there you have it: why it is such a big deal. Bottom line: Serenity is very famous and NOBODY must know here secret! I know, I know, it seems like Hannah Monatna but it isn't gonna be!!! Okay, read and review, the review button is not afraid of you, remember!


End file.
